La ley del hielo
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Iida ha estado molesto con Mei desde hace días y la pelirosa ya no soporta que él la ignore. Un lemon IidaxMei.


**Advertencias: Este fic contiene lemon, leerlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Yo lo escribí solo por gusto y porque no había encontrado contenido de esta pareja (?)**

* * *

-Bebé, mírame por favor.- decía Mei mientras le rodeaba el cuello desde atrás con sus brazos.

Ya llevaba un rato repitiéndole aquello, una y otra vez. Tenya suspiró al sentir la presión del abrazo y dejo a un lado el periódico que hasta ese entonces había estado usando para ignorar a la pelirosa, cogió su taza con café y dio un sorbo a la caliente bebida, sintiendo como esta descendía por su garganta dejándole con el amargo sabor en la boca.

Mei pareció molesta al ver el empeño con el que la ignoraba, si seguiría de aquel modo ella también podía, le insistiría tanto que terminaría por ceder y hablarle.

¿Por qué razón era que ambos estaban en esa situación?

La respuesta era algo complicada: la chica con el quirk del zoom había diseñado un aparato con fines sexuales y, como necesitaba ponerlo a prueba para asegurarse de que cumplía con su función, tuvo la grandiosa idea de que cuando estuviera a punto de tener sexo con el de lentes aprovecharía la excitación del momento para hacerle la proposición de usarlo pero no contaba con que la sola mención de ello molestaría al otro, que al final terminó por dejarla sola en la cama y con ganas de seguir.

Llevaban en esa situación un par de días, Tenya, que seguía molesto, se mostraba decidido a continuar ignorándola, no importaba que artimañas y trucos usara la chica, si se ponía empalagosa, intentaba convencerlo de hablarle o si le seducía vistiendo solo un pequeño short y una blusa sin mangas permitiéndole ver la mayor parte de su cuerpo, justo como estaba haciendo ahora.

El chico se había mantenido firme durante ese tiempo, no le había dirigido la palabra y mucho menos la mirada aunque era difícil considerando quien es su pareja pero se mantenía firme, seguiría adelante. Pero así como él era terco con su decisión, la chica era perseverante en su objetivo.

-Tenya, bebé. Vamos, mírame.- susurró cerca de su oído con voz seductora.

El joven tragó saliva, implorando en su mente que la chica no se hubiera percatado de ello. Admitía que se estaba volviendo algo complicado seguir ignorándola, desde hace días que ni la volteaba a ver o abría la boca para siquiera avisar que ya estaba de regreso ni tienen intimidad y no se sorprendería de que Mei terminaría por hartarse y encontraría alguna manera de obligarlo a hablarle de nuevo.

Pero en verdad se encontraba molesto, Mei parecía no darse cuenta del motivo de su enojo, el cual era que su orgullo había sido herido. No se consideraba demasiado orgulloso pero cualquiera se ofendería cuando su pareja le sugiriera usar algún aparato para conseguir mayor goce sexual, como si estuviera diciéndole en realidad que no es capaz de satisfacerle en lo más mínimo.

Apretó los labios al recordarlo, se acomodó los lentes, tal vez si se mantenía ocupado podría calmarse, saldría a patrullar un rato y ver si la gente necesitaba de su ayuda. Se levantó de su lugar y tomó el saco colgado en su silla, la ojiambar supo de inmediato sus intenciones.

-¿Te vas? ¿Es enserio?- preguntó molesta, se había cansado de insistir tanto, haría lo mismo que él, simplemente iría a su taller e intentaría distraerse un rato reparando el microondas. Con tono calmado continuó.-Bien, iré a revisar a mis bebés. Te veo en la noche si es que te dignas en volver.

Hizo ademan de dirigirse a la habitación designada como su taller pero el sonido de platos impactando contra el suelo y rompiéndose le detuvo.

Mei se giró para ver que provocó aquel ruido pero de un segundo a otro paso de sentir un agarre firme en su muñeca a encontrarse sobre la superficie de la mesa y su mirada viajo del techo a su pareja que le acorraló contra la mesa y que, para milagro suyo, habló.

-Precisamente es por culpa de tus "bebés" que estoy molesto desde hace días.- dijo seriamente, acomodó sus lentes que se desacomodaron cuando se apresuró en acostar a Mei en la mesa. Ya era hora de confrontarla, dejaría de darle vueltas al asunto de una vez por todas.- ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo o en realidad no te haz dado cuenta?

El tono de voz con el que habló y la dura mirada que le dirigió fueron los causantes de que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la chica de ojos ámbar, no por producto del miedo sino por encontrarse con una mirada nueva en el rostro de Tenya que le ponía ansiosa.

De pronto se vio acorralada cuando su esposo colocó ambos brazos a sus costados para impedirle huir, aunque ella ni siquiera tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Sonrió como solía hacer para aligerar el ambiente cargado de tensión.

-Bebé, ¿a qué te refieres? No sé de lo que estás hablando.- estiró la mano para poder acariciarle la mejilla izquierda, sin embargo, él la detuvo en el acto aun manteniéndose serio y con la mirada clavada en la pelirosa, quien tragó saliva nerviosa cuando le aprisionó las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Deja de fingir Mei, eres demasiada lista como para saber a qué me refiero, no tienes ni un pelo de tonta.

Mei se sintió enormemente halagada, por lo menos el pelinegro reconocía lo inteligente que era.

Dispuesta a molestarlo un poco procedió a hacer algo al respecto.

Rozó la pierna ajena con su rodilla, y sonrió al percatarse de lo animado que estaba el miembro del chico.

"Bingo" pensó satisfecha.

Continuó haciéndolo repetidas veces, notando como se le dificultaba a Tenya mantenerse serio, su respiración comenzó volverse agitada aunque intentara evitarlo. Mei disfrutaba de hacerlo perder el control de vez en cuando, era satisfactorio hacer que una persona tan seria y correcta como él perdiera la compostura. Sabía que estaba tentando su suerte, quizás solo seguía enojado con ella o quizás no pero Mei no lo dejaría irse así como así. Se divertiría un rato molestándolo, no podían culparla, después de todo ella al igual que Tenya tiene necesidades que solo el otro podía calmar.

-Al parecer no estás tan enojado conmigo, ¿o me lo negaras bebé?- decía burlona mientras restregaba su rodilla y parte de su muslo contra la entrepierna masculina.

Sonreía satisfecha al verlo fruncir el ceño. Con más ahincó continuó realizando aquella acción pero de pronto él se lo impidió al colocarse entre sus piernas.

-¡Basta Mei!- acercó con rapidez su rostro al contrario, casi colocándose encima de la fémina.-Deja de burlarte de mí, ¿quieres?

Dicho esto unió sus labios con rudeza a los de la chica, que por la sorpresa producida al principio se quedó inmóvil pero apenas sintió como Tenya le besaba insistiéndole a empezar a mover sus labios así hizo.

Le correspondió de igual manera, de forma hambrienta y ruda, esos días sin hablarse ni mirarse a los ojos, y sobretodo sin sentirse, había servido de interruptor para dejar en claro lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Las grandes manos masculinas liberaron las muñecas de la otra para dirigirse a su cintura y acercarla más a él.

Se negaban a separarse del otro como si el primero que lo hiciera perdiera la batalla que apenas estaba por comenzar.

Las manos del pelinegro acariciaron con descaro las piernas de la chica, que suspiró en medio del beso cuando de un segundo a otro ahora masajeaban sus pechos por sobre la ropa.

Y cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta por completo, se separaron a la vez que se miraban a los ojos, ambos con un sonrojo decorando sus rostros y jadeantes apenas tomaron una bocanada de aire volvieron a unir sus labios. Mei llevó sus manos a la nuca de Tenya para profundizar el contacto. Restregó su cuerpo contra el otro provocándolo, sonrió cuando se separaron y vio la expresión de excitación de su esposo.

-Tenya, bebé- acercó sus labios a uno de sus oídos.-, no tengo puesta ropa interior, ¿quieres ver?- le susurró en una especie de invitación, que al recibir un gruñido en respuesta supo que el otro aceptó comprobar.

Sintió como su short era desabrochado y luego como era deslizado por sus piernas para dejar al descubierto su parte más íntima.

Tenya apretó los labios al ver que efectivamente no llevaba nada debajo, permitiéndole ver su monte de Venus en todo su esplendor.

-¿Con que nada debajo?- dijo en un vano intento por ocultar la excitación que ese detalle le provocaba.

-No quería perder tiempo al reconciliarnos.- dijo con simpleza pero sincera en espera a que él contestara algo, atenta a lo que él haría después lo vio agacharse y acercar su rostro a sus piernas, ¿acaso pensaba hacer lo que ella creía?

La respuesta a su interrogante llegó cuando la sensación de la áspera lengua sobre su intimidad le hizo lanzar un grito de placer a la vez que se estremecía y arqueaba la espalda.

-Tenya, ah- gimió de placer mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Su parte más sensible estaba siendo atendida con insistencia por su pareja, sentía como era lamido y apretado con suavidad entre los labios del joven el punto que podía hacerla tocar el cielo.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza del de lentes y lo tomó del cabello al mismo tiempo que apretaba inconscientemente entre sus piernas al contrario, el sexo oral no era algo que acostumbraran a llevar a cabo a causa de lo tradicional y recto, por no decir mojigato, que podía llegar a ser el azabache pero que él fuera quien diera el primer paso para hacerlo era todo un milagro, y una oportunidad que Mei no pensaba desaprovechar.

Tenya con sus manos, y aun sin dejar de usar su lengua para estimularla, separó de su cara los muslos de la chica.

La feminidad de ella era penetrada con la lengua del otro y luego era dirigida al clítoris donde durante un largo rato le brindaba de su atención haciendo que su visión se nublara a causa del inmenso placer que sentía.

Su clítoris siendo estimulado y la parte interna de sus muslos siendo acariciados era la combinación perfecta para que sintiera como el clímax se acercaba peligrosamente.

Su espalda se arqueó una vez mas cuando el orgasmo se presentó en ella haciéndola gemir mientras se estremecía deliciosamente.

Respiraba agitada viendo el techo, su pecho subía y bajaba dificultosamente a causa de aun sentir pequeños espasmos como consecuencia de su orgasmo. Con ayuda de sus codos, se apoyó y se levantó lo suficiente para ver el hombre entre sus piernas y lo que encontró le gusto en sobremanera: el rostro masculino estaba ligeramente sudado por lo cual algunos sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente, sus lentes estaban empañados y mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos se limpió con el pulgar los fluidos que habían quedado en la comisura de su boca después de que ella alcanzara el clímax, pasando con lentitud su pulgar sobre su labio inferior.

Mei tragó pesado ante su intensa mirada, sabía que su pareja tenía mucho atractivo sexual pero nunca se lo imaginó en esa situación, donde podía ser capaz de presenciarlo.

Tenya se irguió y volvió a besarla, Mei acunó con sus manos el rostro masculino mientras sentía como su marido se apresuraba a despojarse de su pantalón.

Al separarse, la pelirosa silbó al ver como la tela de la ropa interior del otro se levantaba como si fuera una tienda de acampar, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de su marido.

Se sentó mejor en la mesa y una idea cruzó por su mente.

Acercó las manos al elástico del bóxer masculino y mientras miraba a los ojos contrarios deslizó la prenda para liberar finalmente la necesitada erección.

La rodeó con sus manos y procedió a moverlas para masturbarlo, vio triunfalmente como Tenya intentaba contener sus roncos gemidos sin conseguirlo del todo, emitía una especie de gruñido que le hacía saber que lo tenía rendido ante el movimiento de sus manos sobre su hombría. Sonrió aun sin despegar la mirada de su rostro, sus manos se movían con velocidad constante, ella sabía cómo debía de tocar para hacerle perder el autocontrol que tanto lo ha caracterizado.

Sin previo aviso el joven le tomó por los hombros y basto con la mirada cargada de deseo que le lanzó para que supiera que ya era hora de dejar los juegos preliminares.

Paró los movimientos de sus manos y soltó la masculinidad para acomodarse mejor en la mesa, separó un poco más sus piernas mientras veía como el de lentes se posicionaba para la intromisión.

Él tomó su miembro y lo acomodó en la feminidad de ella y lo introdujo con lentitud, Mei se estremeció gustosa ante esa sensación que no había sido capaz de disfrutar desde hace días, lo sentía palpitar dentro suyo mientras que él sentía como la calidez de ella le envolvía.

Los movimientos de cadera comenzaron lentos, no tenían prisa por acabar, querían disfrutar de aquello.

Tenya empujaba aferrándose a la cadera de su pareja, ella cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar solo por las sensaciones que solamente el otro podía despertar en su cuerpo.

Los gemidos de la chica llegaban a los oídos de Tenya como si fueran música, le alentaban a seguir provocando que aquella erótica melodía proviniera sin interrupción alguna de la garganta de la fémina.

Mei rodeó con sus piernas al otro en un intento por ayudarle a unirse a ella, movía su cadera con lentitud y provocación, ahora quería darle a entender sin necesidad de palabras que deseaba que aumentara la intensidad de su encuentro y se alegró cuando al parecer el pelinegro captó el mensaje.

El joven arremetía contra el cuerpo femenino, la de cabellos rosas lanzaba suspiros que le hacían ver que se encontraba perdida en el placer, dirigió una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de la chica mientras que su boca se posó sobre la areola restante.

-T-Teny-ya…- gemía Mei a la vez que sentía la áspera lengua contraria jugar con su pezón, dibujaba círculos en el contorno rosado y luego succionaba. La chica apretó los labios conteniendo un fuerte gemido que estuvo a punto de escapar de su garganta.

-No te calles Mei- le escuchó decir-, quiero escucharte.- soltó como si le hiciera una petición y no una orden. Ella sonrió enternecida ante eso.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el vaivén de caderas continuaba.

La chica rodeó el torso masculino con sus brazos y aferró sus manos a la ancha espalda del héroe a la vez que acomodaba su barbilla en uno de los hombros de él.

Tenya embestía con fuerza, el calor de la habitación le resultaba sofocante pero no tanto como el contacto de su piel con la fémina, era un tacto que le hacía creer que en cualquier momento podrían derretirse.

Jadeaba a causa de la intensa actividad que realizaban y cuando miraba a la expresión de placer de su esposa se daba cuenta que él no era el único en estar a punto de terminar.

-Mei- dijo en voz ronca aun sin dejar de moverse, ella hizo un sonido en señal de escucharle- di mi nombre.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces antes de asentir.

-Tenya-a.- gimió cerca de su oído, se le dificultaba hablar bien cuando él le penetraba tan intensamente, apretó los labios mientras sentía como el azabache le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía pensar con claridad, salvo que el chico de lentes le estaba haciendo el amor apasionadamente.

Se movían al mismo ritmo, hacían lo posible por disfrutar lo máximo posible de aquello, sus manos recorrían con descaro la piel contraria, el de gafas situó sus manos en los pechos femeninos y con sus pulgares masajeaba los botones rosados. Mei lanzó un gemido que le avisó al otro que estaba muy próximo el orgasmo.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-Mei, mírame.- le ordenó, la pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacia él.-Solo yo puedo conseguir que estés así, ¿no es cierto?- dijo mientras le miraba con decisión, contemplaba la expresión perdida de ella y el sonrojo que le adornaba el rostro.

-Ten-nya bebé, ¿a q-que te refieres?- preguntó con dificultad a causa de las embestidas que aun recibía y el estímulo en sus pechos.

-A que solo yo puedo ponerte así, ninguna máquina que inventes lo conseguiría, ¿verdad?- habló con seriedad y determinación, ella parpadeó confusa lo que pareció molestarle. Se detuvo, ella se alertó, faltaba poco para acabar y no quería que se detuviera.

-¿Qué haces, bebé? Muévete por favor.- pidió instándole a continuar con el vaivén pero él estaba decidido a mantenerse firme.

-No hasta que lo digas Mei.

-¿Decir qué?

-Que solamente yo puedo lograr que te estremezcas de placer.- dijo con voz firme justo aun lado de unos de sus oídos, provocándole un estremecimiento a la fémina, su voz y labios acariciaban los oídos de ella.- solo yo puedo hacerte llegar, ninguna maquina podría conseguirlo, dilo.

La sensualidad y autoridad con la que lo pedía fueron suficientes para que por fin aceptara cumplir su petición.

-Es cierto bebé, solo tú puedes hacerme sentir así, así que por favor muévete.- pidió desesperada por continuar, para su alivio él no se hizo de rogar y volvió a moverse como hacia segundos atrás.

Retomó la intensidad con la que se movía y después de algunos segundos volvieron a sentir como sus cuerpos alcanzaban la cúspide del placer.

Unieron sus labios en un fogoso beso, Mei pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él para profundizar el ósculo, sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron. Y si Mei pensaba que ya no podía sentirse mejor se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba cuando de algún modo los movimientos pélvicos del otro se volvieron más fuertes que antes.

Se movieron frenéticamente, sus cuerpos estaban cansados pero no se iban a detener hasta alcanzar juntos el clímax y así lo hicieron.

El gemido de placer de ella fue ahogado por la boca de él, que sintió como una exquisita vibración aquel erótico sonido.

La feminidad se había contraído en su virilidad por lo que fue casi inmediata la descarga de su esencia en el interior de la chica.

Separaron sus bocas jadeantes, tomaban bocanadas de aire demostrando lo agotados que habían quedado tras tan gratificante sesión de placer.

Mei seguía recostada en la mesa cuando sintió como el miembro salía de su interior, él apoyo sus manos en la superficie del mueble.

-Bebé, vamos a tomar un baño.- sugirió ella al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba un brazo. Él asintió en respuesta, la ayudó a levantarse y entonces silbó divertida al ver el desastre.- Vaya no creí que llegaría el día en que tirarías todo lo de la mesa y me tumbarías ahí para hacerme el amor.- comentó divertida, los pedazos de los platos y la comida esparcida por el piso eran una prueba de que lo recién ocurrido realmente había sucedido. Tenya se sonrojó al ver el desastre que él mismo había provocado.

-L-Lo siento, lo limpiare enseguida.- dijo apresuradamente, volvía a ser el mismo de antes, Mei sonrió ante eso.

-Puedes hacerlo luego, para serte sincera no me esperaba que me lo hicieras tan desenfrenadamente, y mucho menos en otro lugar de la casa que no fuera nuestra cama, por un momento pensé que se rompería la mesa.- se burlaba, el azabache tenía el rostro pintado de carmín a causa de lo avergonzado que se encontraba por actuar tan impulsivamente.

Ella recogió su short del suelo y otras prendas que estaban por ahí.

-De verdad lo siento Mei pero entiéndeme, estaba molesto por tu sugerencia de usar uno de tus inventos y yo…- explicaba mientras movía su mano como solía hacer al hablar, ella arqueó una ceja.

-Espera… ¿realmente eso te molesto?- preguntó sin creérselo, luego suspiró con diversión.- No te preocupes bebé, no era para nosotros, un cliente anónimo me encargó que le fabricara un juguete sexual pero como quería asegurarme que el prototipo funcionaba te lo sugerí, perdón por no explicártelo antes. Aunque de haber sabido que te pondrías así de intenso, te hubiera hecho enojar hace mucho.

Tenya se sorprendió al escuchar eso, su cara de asombro hizo reír a la otra.

-Eres tan lindo bebé, sabes que para hacerme sentir mejor solo tú puedes conseguirlo, además…- caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, se detuvo y le miró por sobre el hombro.- la espalda me duele un poco por hacerlo sobre la mesa, ojala me des un masaje en la bañera.

Una vez terminó de decir eso se adentró al cuarto de baño dejando a un pensativo Tenya en el comedor.

Se debatía en si aceptar su clara invitación o no pero, al ver una vez más las cosas tiradas en el piso, se dijo a si mismo que si ya había perdido el control una vez podía darse el lujo de hacerlo una vez más.

-¡Tenya, ven aquí bebé!

El pelinegro sonrió y se encaminó al baño, entró y pudo ver a la pelirosa ya sumergida en el agua, ella le sonrió y le hizo espacio junto a ella.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y después de unos minutos, tal y como deseaban, volvían a hacer el amor.

* * *

 **Hola a quienes se animaron a leer esto (?)**

 **La verdad tenía escrito este one-shot desde hace meses pero no me animaba a subirlo por distintas razones.**

 **Pero bueno… espero les haya gustado o ayudado a matar el tiempo, perdonen los errores y dedazos que me pudieron pasar desapercibidos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
